This invention relates to apparatus for drawer slide devices that may support a drawer in furniture, a cabinet or other structure for opening and closing the drawer. The new apparatus may be positioned in a drawer slide element to assist in closing the drawer with springs and a catch mechanism.
Drawer slide devices for supporting a drawer in a cabinet or other structure may be known. Also, spring devices, bumpers and the like may be known to be installed to provide a bumper or cushion device to inhibit slamming of a drawer. The springs may also cause an initial force to partially open a drawer when a drawer catch is released. Mechanisms to add a drawer closure assisting force may not be known. Closure apparatus for compartment closure may be known, for example, the trunk of an automobile may have a catch and a motor to finally close the trunk lid. However, this is not a drawer closure mechanism.